This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Two-dimensional micro-patterning is more useful for manufacturing thin film structures and a variety of devices compared to vertically stacked one-dimensional array or three-dimensional composite structures. This planar two-dimensional nanopatterning has been used widely for various functional films such as anti-reflective coating, plasmonic surface, filters, bio-engineering template, etc. and applied to a variety of thin film devices, such as light source, organic optoelectronic devices, photovoltaic cells, etc, for improved performance. The two-dimensional micro-pattern is typically formed by using technologies such as laser interference lithography that involves reactive ion etching and electron beam lithography. However, these technologies have limit on the size of the pattern that can be formed, have low productivity and are expensive.